Entre mis Decisiones
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: Es dificil decidirse entre las cosas... pero cuando uno puede las Logra. Y mas cuando hay alguien quien te ayude.Dedicado a Kye san :D por mi ausencia XD!


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- "Entre mis decisiones" -**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dedicado a** Kye – san **por mi ausencia de 23423423 años xD!

**Notas de la autora: **bueno como verán siempre hago una historia :3 me encantan y simplemente quise escribir otra más por supuesto que es de ragnarok online.

Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo mi fic. One – shot

**Yo,** tuve un sueño pero no sabia cual era en verdad.

Desde el momento en que nací había conocido amigos que desde hace mucho estaban conmigo para realizarlo y a la vez los de ellos. Nuestros sueños eran casi iguales solo que el mío no tenia una meta tan profunda, es decir, no sabia en que profundizarlo, esta bien que proteja mi tierra pero tampoco era tanto mi deseo por ser una.

Mis padres habían organizado todo y que saliera junto a mi hermana para poder tener un trabajo, yo me negué tantas veces pero aun que lo hiciera igual terminaron convenciéndome… en realidad convenciéndome no, obligándome.

Sea como sea, Xanxisk fue primera antes que yo, se convirtió en asesina, tubo amores y yo me quede aquí aun con mi papel de acolita sin rumbo todavía.

Entre tanto, todos se aprovechaban de mí para que pudiera aumentar sus habilidades, como la agilidad la fuerza y las heridas.

No es que no me guste ayudar, pero la gente que verdaderamente necesite de mi ayuda yo estoy dispuesta a ella, he visto tantas muertes también y sin poder ayudar con un dolor en el corazón se van de este mundo.

Me gustaría hacer mas por aquellas personas… protegerlas en todo y ver como han progresado, es genial saber que salvaste una vida.

No todos los monstruos deberían desparecer hay algunos que tienen un corazón limpio y que no te atacaran a menos que les hagas daño como es de su naturaleza. Los que verdadermante se tienen que ir son aquellos agresivos que viven en contra de los humanos y que no hacen un esfuerzo para entendernos, igual de que hablo si nosotros los humanos somos tan incapaces como ellos, no razonamos y matamos por matar.

Cuando el padre me pregunto en lo profundo si realmente quería ser una hija de dios y salvar aquellas vidas que en peligro corren, lo dude por minutos… pero por recuerdo de mis padres tuve que aceptar este trabajo.

Era el único que hasta ahora me favorecía un poco, en realidad yo quería ser una persona normal sin poderes. Simplemente no pude dejarlo así por así, ya hice el trato y debo cumplirlo aun que no sean mis sentimientos.

Tampoco me he quejado ante esto, no es tan malo aun que me canse y deba usar mucho mi cabeza para realizar conjuros como lo hacen los magos claro que menos.

Después de todo nunca estuve sola, porque ese mismo día conocí alguien muy hermoso una persona quien me hizo ver un poco mas haya de mi simple vista.

Se llamaba gabondorf un acolito igual que yo pero el si tenia un propósito, hablo conmigo nos comunicamos y el quiso venir para saber sobre la hermana de xanxisk, es increíble en como mi hermana comenzó a conocer tanta gente por ahí, no soy muy sociable que digamos.

La cosa es que con el, aprendí un poco mas acerca de este trabajo y cual era mi misión, ahí fue cuando descubrí que si podía ayudar a la gente, y que después de todo sentía dentro de mi esa obligación, esa fuerza, no solo porque mis padres me obligaron hacer esto. Venia dentro de mí.

Al paso de los meses fui creciendo y sabiendo noticias de mi hermana, en como iba su entrenamiento y todo eso, sin embargo un tiempo ella desapareció así como así, no supe nada mas al cabo de no se cuanto meses supe que era asesina… pero su brillo de ojos la chispa que tenia había muerto. Me preocupe… mas no pude ir porque no me dieron noticias en donde estaba solo sabia que vagaba las ciudades y los lugares con un acompañante asesino de la misma forma.

Yo aun seguía acompañada de gabondorf (N/a: estoy haciendo como una mezcla de historias, entre la vida pasada de faran su y la de ahora como si xanxisk hubiera renacido nuevamente sin contar que era maga para ser asesina xD, sadad me enredé… ya es como si xanxisk siempre hubiese sido Thief pero la misma historia xD ah y que no se hubieran muerto xD)

Pero cuando el quiso hacer la prueba de priest, me asuste, me contó que aparecían demonios, la prueba era difícil tus miedos y tus ambiciones aparecían ahí y deberías enfrentarlas… yo simplemente en ese momento no podía no seria capaz de enfrentar la duda que tengo no podría despejarla y sacarla al aire porque nadie me entendería ni yo la entiendo.

El era muy diferente a mi, el tenia una razón… un propósito, yo no era nada era algo por obligación hacer… no se porque pero después de eso… tuvimos que separarnos, el era un priest y lo solicitaban en otros lados, donde había peligro el iba.

Me quede sola nuevamente, seguí, seguí rindiendo al máximo haciendo grupos para subir de nivel, sin llegar a conocer a las personas en realidad, eran como entrenamientos vacíos el cual su única ambición era llegar a ser un nivel alto. Algo que para mi no era la meta… aun no la tenia.

Mi vida se baso en eso, la mayoría de las veces subiendo de nivel por así de simple, fue cuando decidí ir a louyang una ciudad en donde se va a barco desde Alberta iba sola pero… necesitaba tener otros ambientes y distintas experiencias en mi ser.

Conocí a dos hunter muy amigables. Uno se llamaba ichigo el otro tenia un nombre extraño pero de igual forma terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos, no fue simplemente por mis habilidades que se hizo amigo de mí, después descubrí que era amigo del amigo de mi hermana, ese knight que estaba perdido entre las guild wars.

Uno de mis amigos, ichigo, se confeso ante mi, me dijo que realmente quería estar conmigo que de verdad era la única persona mas maravillosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Me sentí mal, realmente porque yo no lo quería como algo mas, simplemente como un fiel amigo quien yo podría contar con su ayuda y el la mía.

Desapareció entre la vida como siempre lo hacen todos… también tenia metas y yo simplemente no quería ir con el a pesar de decirle todas las cosas. Era bien obstinado y nunca se rendía. Igual termino marchándose. Como todos.

Ahí estaba yo… con un nivel, una capacidad para decidir por mi futuro, si realmente convertirme en lo que debería ser… Priest…

Pero no podía… simplemente aun tenia la duda… aun tenia la pregunta en mi vida y no podía responderla.

Me marche al igual que todos… perdiéndome, como todos lo hacían… yo lo hice.

Ahí estaba yo sentada en una pequeña banca de geffen…

Gente pasaba alrededor otras venias otras se marchaban otras vendían otras compraban… todo un ciclo… un gran y hermoso…

-Ciclo… - respondió alguien al lado mío completando mi frase -

-hum… si – continué yo… mis ojos verdes comenzaron a mirar cada detalle de aquella persona a organizar, a verificar quien era para saber si yo lo conocía… pero simplemente no era nadie conocido –

-no nunca me has visto… relájate no haré nada – es como si adivinara todo lo que le preguntaría, era extraño pero misterioso –

-Su pelo rubio era tapado por un sombrero con una pluma que combinaba con su ropa claramente de cazador, aun se podían ver mechones saliendo, como en su frente… tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba para otro lado sin ninguna preocupación - ¿Por qué de repente dijiste ciclo? – le pregunte… al fin algo que le pude preguntar sin que me lo respondiera.

-hmm… es el paisaje es cosa de mirar… es como un ciclo un circulo… siempre pasa lo mismo en todas partes, no deja de girar y no tiene fin –

-amm… - exclame… estaba en lo correcto – disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-yo soy… mmm, yo soy el circulo completo – dijo abriendo sus ojos mostrando dos perlas azules brillantes para luego sonreír tiernamente – me dicen FullCircle -

-ah ya veo… con que circulo completo… ¿a que te refieres con eso? – pregunte no tenia idea a lo que se referia –

-después sabrás la razón, ahora no que estas media confundida… - dijo de repente otra vez –

-claro que estoy confundida… no me quiere decir la razón de tu sobrenombre… - mis verdes ojos miraron directamente a los azules de aquel tipo –

-no es por eso – sonrió otra vez - tus ojos me dicen que hay algo mas que no esta resuelto dentro de ti –

-yo lo mire sin decir ni hacer nada… me dejo impresionada –

-¿te doy un consejo? – yo asentí – cuando uno siente algo que esta dentro de ti y lo haces con gusto aun que fuese contra voluntad sin quejarte… muy en el fondo… lo haces porque sientes que algo debe ir bien… - paro y me miro más – es porque realmente lo que haces te gusta… y puede que eso, no lo reconozcas aun. – finalizo –

-¿que no lo reconozca…?... – el comenzó a levantarse mientras yo me quede pensativa – ¡espera!... – le dije tratando de detenerlo pero en vez de eso se dio vuelta, me sonrió y cuidadosamente se fue – ¿es verdad lo que habrá dicho aquel sujeto?... muy en el fondo… -

Me quede pensando… todos los días así…

FullCircle… circulo completo.

Quizás con la prueba… pueda alejar todas estas cosas… y poder saber que es lo que realmente deseo…

Me confesé ante el padre…

-¿Hija realmente deseas esto? – preguntó –

-si padre… yo deseo esto… necesito saber si lo que hago es realmente lo que yo quiero… - le constaste –

-será como quieras… que dios cuide de todas tus acciones… ve hija, y trata de enfrentar todos tus obstáculos – suerte… y resuelve ese conflicto que influye en tus pensamientos… - termino de decir –

De repente mis ojos se cerraron y cuando ya estaba conciente, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, vació negro… ahí estaba yo sola… iba a mover mis pies pero como si fuera algo extraño… monstruos aparecieron frente a mi… baphoment uno de los mas fuertes, Doppelganger, entre otros… decían que necesitaban mi ayuda… pero como enfrentarlos eran monstruos… y no muy buenos…

Pero yo… mi obligación era ayudar a cualquier tipo de ser, aun que fueran monstruos… sin embargo si yo confiaba en ellos, me harían cualquier cosa…

Como era… confiar o no confiar…

Los monstruos lentamente se acercaban a mí, tratando de convencerme… era la decisión mas difícil, y no tenia alguna ayuda… fue hasta cuando ya eran limites y los monstruos sobrepasaban cualquier cosa.

Apareció alguien frente mío… tapándome de aquellos monstruos, asustada me deje caer… y vi quien era…

Efectivamente aquel circulo completo…

-no podrás hacer nada hasta que decidas por dentro… - dijo él –

-pero yo no puedo… yo no sé – dije yo asustada… tenia miedo y es cierto –

-yo se que tienes la respuesta… busca dentro de ti la verdad… así también podrás ser una persona completa… - continuo el con una sonrisa –

-pero nunca lo he sido… jamás… y no creo que… -

-nunca lo serás si no lo haces… - siguió el interrumpiéndome –

-tu eres así de decidido… tu eres alguien en todo su forma completa… yo soy alguien quien esta obligada a serlo – comencé a entristecerme – tu lo quieres porque así lo deseas… -

-¿Quién dijo que yo lo deseaba? – preguntó el –

-yo… -

-yo se que tu eres una persona decidida… se que lo lograras… antes de que… -

-¡NO! – grite con todas mis fuerzas… los monstruos lo habían atrapado llevándoselo lejos fuera de mi – ¡no se lo lleven, el no tiene la culpa de nada…yo soy la que esta aquí… no él… -

-yo se que puedes… - escuche su voz y una profunda tristeza recorrió mi corazón junto con mi ser –

-tenia que hacer algo… y no sabia que hacer… fue desesperación – yo quiero hacer algo por él… yo quiero ayudarlo… ¡no quiero que nadie mas muera!... no quiera estar aquí por que si no mas… DESEO AYUDARLO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS… por favor… déjenlo… - grite, de mis ojos salieron unas lágrimas… hace mucho tiempo que yo no lloraba… -

Nuevamente todo se oscureció, no escuchaba nada mas que el cantar de los pájaros afuera… un rayo de luz ilumino mi rostro y yo por ello abrí mis ojos, aun estaba media asustada y pensando que habrá sido de aquel hunter…

-hija… - llamo una voz conocida tranquila – puedes abrir tus ojos… ya estas aquí… - termino. –

Yo abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el mismo lugar cuando entre… la iglesia y donde estaba el padre… mis ojos estaban iluminados… completos de lagrimas… me las seque con mi manga… y luego trate de tranquilizarme.

-el padre sonrió amigablemente miro donde estaba yo hincada con mis manos entrelazadas – ya paso todo… has cumplido la prueba querida Faran su… la pasaste… ahora tienes la misión de proteger, a las criaturas que se lo merecen – continuo – toma tu Biblia… y tu traje… ya eres una Priest, felicidades… - terminó –

Yo no lo podía creer… ¿esa era la gran prueba?... bueno después de todo, mis decisiones ya estaban tomadas y mi meta lo mismo, ese hunter tenia toda la razón, yo si podía lograrlo.

Después de eso pasaron meses… meses en lo que me sentid emaciado feliz ayudando a toda esa gente… donde los protegía de todo sin saber lo que me podía esperar.

Ahí mismo en aquella ciudad donde lo vi… quise saber si estaba el, para agradecerle de todo aun que solo haya sido alguna ilusión mía por la prueba.

Lamentablemente no estaba…

Seguí mi camino… deseaba ver una ciudad que en los últimos momentos me había llamado demasiado la atención, la encontraba bella alegre aun que sus monstruos eran tristes… y dolidos. Niflheim.

Solo que a todo esto… cuando decidí ir a la plaza de Nh (n/a: abreviación :3 xD) vi. El mismo sombrero con la plumita… tirado a un lado de la banca…

Lo tome lo aprecie y lo vi… efectivamente era de el… para cuando yo me había sentado… una mano se poso en la mía, mis ojos verdes se posaron frente a unos azules y mi pelo rojizo lentamente comenzó a moverse como lo hacia los de el solo que rubios…

Su sonrisa se ilumino se sentó al lado mío… no pude saber cual era la verdadera expresión de su rostro porque unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por completo.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue esa canción que un bardo cerca de ahí estaba tocando… el himno de Niflheim.

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Xanxisk chan:** Holas… si, si, no me maten, aun no actualizo los viejos y nuevos conocidos, pero he! Que pronto lo estarán, pueden matarme u.u se los permito XD!... pero bueno si me matan no verán mas fics D! así que mejor no lo hagan… :x!

Bueno, de todas formas igual tengo el capitulo hecho ya… les informo que después de este capitulo queda uno, porque fusioné 2 ok?... bueno mil besos

Y espero sus reviews!

Saludos a Kye – san si esta por ahí XD!... va dedicado a ella este fic…

Que estén bien!

Saludos :3!


End file.
